


Take me by the hand

by Tchell1



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pretty Woman References, Slice of Life, lovely boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: One afternoon, out of the blue, Jonas turned to Isak, one of his easy smiles on his face, and said:“You look better. You look happy.” In retrospect, of course it would have been Jonas the first one to notice; Jonas who had become so sensitive of Isak’s moods and had the biggest heart Isak had ever known.Isak smiled softly and replied:“I know”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent. I just wanted to write the bath scene.
> 
> Translation to Russian by AmyLerman here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5076951

The first person to explicitly say what Isak already knew was Jonas. One afternoon, out of the blue, his best friend turned to him, one of his easy smiles on his face, and said:

 

“You look better. You look happy.”

 

In retrospect, of course it would have been Jonas the first one to notice; Jonas who had become so sensitive of Isak’s moods and had the biggest heart Isak had ever known.

 

Isak smiled softly and replied:

 

“I know”

 

____***___

 

Isak and Even were walking on the streets. Even talking excitedly about this new movie he wanted to see which was full of special especial effects. According to him all the lights and colors the movie had was to figuratively imply that the mind was always moving.

 

Isak had read the reviews and read the summary. The movie indeed was trying to portrait how dynamic the mind was. The movie also had the most cliché romance of all time, with was this two star crossed lovers that kept losing each other throughout the story.

 

Even did not fool Isak one bit.

 

In a brusque movement, Even’s hand touched Isak’s. Even immediately pulled his hand back, his smile still big on his face and he was still excitedly telling Isak how awesome the movie was and could they watch on Friday?

 

Isak frowned. A hypothesis formed in his head and he decided to test it.

 

Isak moved his hand on the direction of Even’s. Even did not seem to realized what Isak was doing and kept talking. His hands, however would not stop moving. Isak tried two more times to get one of Even’s hands. Both times Even’s hands deviated from his.

 

Isak stopped, causing Even to stop abruptly as well.

 

“What? Come on, the movie is good! I’m sure you’ll like it!” Even said turning back to Isak, completely oblivious to Isak’s moves.

 

Deliberately, Isak stopped in front of Even, who was starting to frown.

 

“Is there something in my face?” Even asked.

 

Isak raised his hand until Even could see what he was trying to do. Very slowly, Isak tangled his fingers from his right hand to Even’s fingers on his left.

 

“Wha-” Even started. Isak took the hand he held and kissed the knucles, effectively shutting Even up.

 

Isak raised his eyes to Even and gave him a smile, pulling his head to him and rubbing their noses together.

 

“Now,” Isak said leaning back and pulling Even back into walking “what was it about us watching this corny movie on Friday?”

 

Even did not move, he had a dazzled look on his face. Isak could not help the fond smile that took over. Isak pulled on his joined hands, causing Even to look down, dazzled look still in place.

 

Suddenly, Even blinked and seemed to realize where he was and what Isak had said.

 

“It is not corny! It’s a love story!!”  Even exclaimed afronted.

 

Isak rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever.”  And started walking again, leading a happy Even by the hand.

 

___***___

 

These days, Isak could understand the pattern at school a lot better than when he was a first year. Specially regarding gossip and what could be considered not normal behavior. For example, Even would disappear for a few days while he was recovering from being sick and the rumors from his time in Elvebakken would resurface. It was almost like a clock how the gossip worked.

 

The boys tried to not let Isak hear any of the rumors. Magnus, in special, behaved almost like a man on a mission, not only diverting Isak from any gossipers but also taking each and any opportunity available to teach whoever was nearby about bipolar disorder.

 

Isak was so proud of all his friends. He could not have chosen better.

 

___***___

 

Even was spending the night again at Isak’s. They were playing video games on his room with Linn and Noora, who was surprisingly good at FIFA.

 

Isak was watching Noora destroy Even’s team with not trouble while they were both discussing seriously the new Justin Bieber album. Noora would not stop listening the songs on repeat. Even thought the first two songs were one of his worst works. He just missed all the love Bieber used to sing about.

 

“That is so not true. Have you heard the lyrics? It’s about true love!” Noora said while making her fifth goal. Even’s face was completely desolated, Noora had no mercy on him. Isak could not help the snort that left his mouth.

 

Even shook his head in denial, a soft smile on his face.

 

“You are my love, you are my heart /And we would never ever ever be apart” Even sang off key as if to prove a point while simultaneously trying to shoot into Noora’s goal. Noora’s goalkeeper defended while she laughed at the terrible singing going on in the bedroom.

 

“You have a nice voice” Linn said to Even from her place very close to the wall.

 

Even laughed freely.

 

“That I do not have, Linn. You are just saying that because you realized playing against me is better than playing against Noora”

 

___***___

 

Isak was brushing his teeth before leaving for school when he received a text from Even.

 

**Hi, just to let you know I’m not going to school today.**

 

 **Are you ok?** Isak texted back.

 

Usually, when they were texting, the answers were always fast. This time, Even took his time. Isak saw Even typing and stopping and typing and stopping again and felt an uneasy feeling on his stomach.

 

 **No.** Even finally replied. Isak took a deep breath.

 

 **Do you need m-** Isak started typing back.

 

 **Don’t worry, I’m fine.** Even next message came before Isak could finish his.

 

Isak closed his eyes.

 

_Day by day. Hour by hour. Minute by minute._

 

 **Will you let me know if you need anything?** Isak sent. **If you want to come to my place, you know you’re welcome.**

 

 **Thank you.** Even replied.

 

And that was it. For the whole day, Isak did not hear from Even. Even did not return his texts nor his calls.

 

Isak felt anxious and completely helpless.

 

“You have to give him time.” Magnus, said to him on the second day with zero communication.

 

Isak nodded and kept going.

 

On the night of the second day, Even texted Isak.

 

 **Can I come over?** The message said.

 

Isak could breathe again.

 

 **Yes, please. I miss you.** Isak replied.

 

Half an hour later, Even was at Isak’s, eyes very light, cheeks pink. He had the same defeated expression that haunted Isak’s dreams. Isak very slowly took Even’s hand and guided him to his bedroom.

 

“Let me get some water and then we can sleep, ok?” Isak said. Even nodded in return “Did you eat? Do you need anything?” Even shook his head. “Ok. Be right back”

 

It took less than three minutes, but by the time Isak was back in the room, Even had already made a nest of the blankets and was watching Isak with huge blue eyes. Isak gave him a soft smile and got into bed as well, placing himself face to face with Even.

 

“Let me know if you need anything” Isak said softly, kissing Even.

 

Even closed his eyes and slowly opened them again.

 

“I’m sorry I’m like this” Even whispered.

 

Isak placed one finger on Even’s lips.

 

“You are lovely” Isak whispered back.

 

Even tried a smile Isak knew was only for his sake and could not help the way his heart constricted.

 

____***___

 

The first day Even and Isak went back to school after a depressive episode, they made the mistake to arrive late. Like clockwork, there came the gossipers.

 

Isak saw one brave soul, a first year boy, approaching them and saw Jonas, Madhi and Magnus trying to reach them before the boy.

 

“Hello.” The boy said.

 

Even being the amazing and person he was, gave the first year a blinding smile back.

 

“Hello.”  Even said.

 

“Is it true you were expelled from Bakken because you are a psycho?” the boy asked bluntly.

 

Even smile immediately disappeared. Isak could see the shame and frustration return to Even’s eyes and could not help himself.

 

It was deliberate and very furious. One minute the boy was looking at Even with that strange fascination people reserved for a particularly bloody murder scene. The next minute the boy was on the floor, hands on his cheek, Isak’s fist was raised and throbbing.

 

“Don’t ever talk to him like this again” Isak said to the boy.

 

Even was still on the same position, besides Isak but now his eyes were bewildered and completely confused.

 

“What was that?!?” Jonas voice said, the three boys finally reaching the scene. “What the hell?!?”

 

Isak turned to Jonas, fire still on his eyes.

 

“Some people just don’t have manners” he told the boys.

 

Isak turned back to Even, took his hand, entered the school, gave him a soft kiss on his lips and went into the director’s office because, well…. He had just punched a first year and he knew where this would go.

 

___***___

 

On their one-year anniversary, Isak wanted to surprise Even. He wanted everything perfect and for that, he needed help.

 

He convinced Eskild to spend the weekend at a friend’s house, promising he would do whatever Elskild wanted for one week. He convinced Linn she should visit her parents and when she got back Isak would have cleaned all the room and changed her sheets. He convinced Noora to stay at Eva’s just by telling her it was his and Even’s one-year anniversary.

 

He made sure Even’s parents were on speed dial and that all his friends knew where they were. He had medication and lots and lots of cliché movies in case things went south.

 

He started by asking Even if he did not want to spend the weekend, carefully evaluating Even’s state of mind. Even replied with his usual eager to spend time with Isak, which meant everything was fine.

 

Even realized something was not right when he arrived at Isak’s and no one there. He looked at Isak with an unsure smile, waiting for the explanation.

 

Isak got close to Even, taking his head and leaning into him.

 

“We have the house and the weekend all to ourselves” he whispered hotly on Even’s ear and felt him shudder all over.

 

“Jesus Christ” Even said and took Isak’s mouth into his.

 

It took them a half an hour to get from the front door to the bedroom. They could not stop kissing each other. Even in particular seemed so enthralled by Isak that every time Isak leaned away from him, Even made this needy sound Isak was completely helpless against.

 

“You-” Even said between kisses “are not” he continued “of this world”.

 

Isak had never felt happier.

 

____***____

 

Isak was particularly proud of one instance of the one-year anniversary, which was Saturday night.

 

He and Even had stay in bed all day, talking and having sex and talking and having more sex.  The dazzled look had not left Even’s face once since the weekend had started and Isak wanted his boyfriend to look like this forever.

 

In the afternoon, Even had finally slept. Isak made a mental dance and started preparing.

 

First, he went into Eskild room, opening the drawer and taking a soft cloth from it. It was still on its package, having been bought specifically for this moment.

 

Then, he went into the bathroom to check that it was completely clean. He and Noora had spent Thursday night making sure the room was perfect, but Isak still wanted to ensure nothing was going out of order. He started filling the bath and lightening candles all around it.

 

Isak took a deep breath and started taking his clothes. He felt completely ridiculous and more than once asked himself how could he have fallen so hard for someone who loved corny movies. Even had played him right, with his smooth talk and laser beam stares and all his knowledge of indie music.

 

 _Indie music my ass._ Isak thought while taking his socks off.

 

When the bath was filled and the candles gave the room a cozy and comfortable atmosphere, Isak went to the bedroom again. Even was still asleep, his pouty lips very swollen from all the kisses. Isak could not wait to kiss him again.

 

“Hey, gorgeous.”  Isak said, caressing Even’s hair.

 

Even eyes opened lazily, blinking a few times. Isak kissed him.

 

“You wanna join me?” Isak said

 

Even buried himself more into the covers.

 

“Hummm…. You look hot naked.”  Even said. “Come join me here instead”

 

Isak laughed.

 

“Oh, no. We have a schedule and I worked really hard on this one.”

 

Even blinked.

 

“We have a schedule?”

 

Isak nodded.

 

“Yeah, we do. Come join me.” Isak said giving Even a kiss and leaving the bedroom.

 

He got into the bathroom, put the tie around his neck and got into the bath. And waited.

 

Even took a few minutes to appear.

 

Isak could see the moment Even realized what was happening, because his eyes suddenly became huge on his face, his mouth opening in delighted surprise.

 

God, Isak loved he was the person that made Even look like that.

 

Isak took a deep breath. _Here it goes_ , he thought.

 

“Hello, mister Lewis.” Isak said in what he hoped was a seductive voice.

 

Even eyes became bigger, his iris taking over the clear blue color.

 

“Oh, my god.” Even whispered and started taking his clothes of.

 

Isak laughed delighted.

 

“Take your time, I’m very comfortable in here”

 

Even did not take his time. In fact, he must have broken the world record for how fast a person could take off his clothes, because in less than five seconds Even was inside the bath as well, kissing Isak as if this was his last day on Earth.

 

“You have a tie.” Even said when they separated again “Oh, my god you have a tie- how- how is this possible?”

 

Isak laughed again, delighted that he had reduced Even to a babbling mess. Even could not keep his hands of Isak, he was kissing and sucking on Isak’s skin and his hands were everywhere.

 

Isak took Even’s face in his hands and waited for Even to look back at him.

 

“So what happens after the prince climbs up and rescues me?” Isak whispered.

 

Even left out a desperate laugh and kissed him.

 

“You rescue me right back.”

 

___***___

 

Isak and Even were at a café. Even, of course, was charming the lady behind the counter, telling her about this indie rock music group he thought she would like and the girl was completely in love with him. Even had this way of talking to people Isak had never really managed; he talked as if the person was the most important person in the universe. Isak, being on the receiving end of a lot of Even’s look could understand how the lady felt.

 

When they got their order and went to the table, Isak studied Even. Even seemed… Isak could not find a word for it, but it was almost as if a weight had been lifted of Even’s shoulders, he moved and talked freely and his smiles were easier.

 

_Oh._

 

Isak took a sip of his drink and took Even’s hand in his.

 

“You look better.” Isak said to Even “You look happy”

 

Even smiled softly back at him, kissing his check.

 

“I know.”


End file.
